Haldir and Elerynna
by Elven Angel2
Summary: this is about Haldir and what happens when he meets a young elf named Elerynna. Could this be love?...
1. Default Chapter

The Leave Taking  
  
The starlit night looked so beautiful. Haldir sighed and rose from the grass that he had been resting on. He wished that he could stay here, forever suspended between the stars and the earth, but he knew that must start the journey to Imladris soon. After meeting with Elladan and Elrohir he would decide whether to make the journey to Valinor like his lord Celeborn, or whether he stay here in middle earth. He gathered the few belongings that he was taking with him, and shouldered his bow. He moved to where his horse was tethered and with a last look at the forest that had been his home for countless centuries, he mounted the white stallion and rode away into the burgeoning dawn. 


	2. The Attack

Attack and Escape  
  
Haldir awoke, knowing that something was wrong. With the preternatural senses that only Elves were gifted with, he knew that something or someone was approaching from the west. He leaped up into the branches of a nearby oak and concealed himself, looking towards the west and hoping that it wasn't an enemy approaching. Looking into the distance he spied a company of Orcs heading towards the clearing where he was concealed.  
  
Haldir readied himself for the inevitable battle for he knew that escape was not possible. He had ridden his horse hard to get as far as he had. He was only three days from Imladris, but his horse was in no condition to be ridden. He knew that he had no time to spare for a battle, as he had been delayed at the river Isen. Since the Ents had broken the dam during the storming of Isengard, the river had been prone to flooding. As a consequence he had ridden his horse into the condition that it was now in.  
  
Dragging his mind back to the battle before him, Haldir moved to where his horse was tethered and unslung his quiver and bow and then set the horse loose, hoping that it would find its way to safety. Haldir leaped up into the nearest tree, concealing himself among its boughs. He quickly scanned the area, looking to see how many Orcs there were and whether he could conceivably fight them all. Seeing only a small party of orcs approaching the clearing Haldir took a chance, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot at what seemed to be the leader of the party. As the orc leader toppled over, the rest of the party seemed to fall apart. They ran into the clearing, screaming with hatred and then halted in surprise when they saw that their quarry had disappeared. As the milled around in confusion Haldir shot more arrows into the party, killing most of them in a few shots. The rest of the orcs, seeing their companions killed by some unseen enemy ran from the clearing shrieking with fear. Haldir glanced quickly around the clearing, and seeing no more enemies jumped out of the tree, untethered his horse and led it out of the clearing.  
  
Four days later, an exhausted Haldir arrived in Rivendell. As always the sight of the elves haven left him breathless. For a brief moment Haldir regretted that he had never given up the opportunity to live in Rivendell. As he led his horse into the courtyard of the home of Elrond, now occupied by his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir, he was as always amazed at the speed that news travelled here, Elladan was waiting on the front steps to greet him. "You're late" accused Elladan, a smile upon his face. "I was delayed at the River Isen, and then I ran into a company of orcs as well" replied Haldir, with a wry smile. "Orcs?" questioned Elladan, "were you near their lair in the misty mountains then". "No" replied Hladir, "I came by way of the plains of Rohan, and I stayed away from the mountains". "Then the rumours may indeed be true" murmured Elladan. "Rumours?" asked haldir "I have not heard any rumours of this nature". "Then we have much to talk about" replied Elladan. 


	3. omens

Omens  
  
"These are dark times" said Elladan, the first to break the silence that had lain heavily upon them since Haldir's arrival. "What do you mean?" asked Haldir, clearly puzzled by Elladan's ominous words. "Sauron was defeated nearly a century ago, so what could there possibly be to trouble us?" "You who have been secluded amongst the trees of Lothlorien have not seen the darkness that has crept back into the hearts of men" Elrohir told him, "They no longer accept our council and they have cast many of our people out of their cities. Those of our people who refused to leave have been persecuted and some have even been killed." "What! But we have done nothing to provoke this" said Haldir, shocked to his very core. He had heard no news of this, and could not believe what he was hearing. "That does not seem to matter to them", Elrohir said bitterly. "It is our belief that someone close to the young king of Gondor is influencing this prejudice against us." "But why?" "This isn't confined to our race alone; we have heard that the Dwarves are suffering similar problems. Any who aren't completely human appear to be a target." Ellandan replied, frowning at the implications of this. "Why are you telling me this? I am leaving these shores so this will no longer be of concern to me once I depart." Haldir replied, feeling a little disturbed, but not overly concerned. It wasn't his problem to deal with. "Because of your connections in the court of Gondor and we would ask that you see who is behind this, and if possible remedy the situation." "We know it will be dangerous for you, but our race will be in danger if you cannot succeed." Said Elrohir gravely, knowing that he was asking a great deal from Haldir and that Haldir's life was at stake. "I will need time to think on this" replied Haldir, "You are asking a great deal of me" "Take as long as you need, we have a guest room prepared for you."  
  
Haldir tossed and turned, trying to sleep but Elladan's words kept echoing in his head. After a while he left the guesthouse and wandered down to the waterfall. He walked softly, his bare feet making no sound on the soft ground. He stared at the waterfall, thinking through all that he had been told earlier that afternoon. Did he continue with his journey to Valinor and forget all the troubles of his people in this land, or did he go to Gondor knowing that his life may very well be at stake? He sat staring at the waterfall until the pink rays of dawn reflected on the water throwing rainbows over the waters surface. Even the beauty of this sight could not grant him the solace he sought. 'What am I to do?" Haldir despaired.  
  
It was many hours later when Haldir finally returned to the twins house. "Have you decided?" asked Elrohir gravely. "Yes, I will go to Gondor" replied Haldir, "Though it may cost me much." "We will have supplies prepared for you." Said Elladan, "We wish you luck on your journey". "I'll leave immediately". Haldir went to gather his belongings. "He will be in much danger", said Elladan. "Yes" replied his brother gravely, "we can only hope that the Valar will watch over him and keep him safe". It was with a heavy heart that Haldir left Imladris, knowing that he may never see it again. 


End file.
